


The Rookie - Every Little thing She Does is Magic

by DandelionDreaming



Series: The Rookie Series [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Caretaker Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester In Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Dean Winchester, Sad Dean Winchester, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionDreaming/pseuds/DandelionDreaming
Summary: Dean is back at the bunker, alive and no longer a demon... but the love of his life, his 'Rookie' is gone.  Its been well over a year since she left and even all this time later, he can't stop thinking about her and remembering... (also covers the day they met).Part of the Rookie series, set after 'Home' and 'Silent Lucidity'.  Thought I'd mix it up with a little Dean POV one shot and make this and the next work slightly different, with more gifs in a sort of montage/homage/love letter to relationship & each other.* * *Dedicated to the lovely Winchesters Queen after her recommendation for a song by the Police and in thanks for the huge amount of comments, encouragement and constant (and often much needed) support.  Just knowing that someone is out there, totally invested and keen to read more is all I needed some days to keep this series going - so thank you so very much.  This song is one my faves by the Police, I hope you enjoy lovely. 💙
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Series: The Rookie Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491710
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	The Rookie - Every Little thing She Does is Magic

[ **EVERY LITTLE THING SHE DOES IS MAGIC** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2PRXAROpuuCvSSzqiy0hsg)

_  
**I resolve to call her up,** _   
_**  
a thousand times a day** _   
  
_**  
And ask her if she'll marry me,** _   
_**  
in some old fashioned way** _   
  
_**  
But my silent fears have gripped me,** _   
_**  
long before I reach the phone** _   
  
_**  
Long before my tongue has tripped me** _   
_**  
Must I always be alone?** _

**THE POLICE**

Dean sat up in bed. Remembering and forgetting as he woke, just as he had done every night since Sam had cured him and he was no longer a demon. 

Remembering her smile, her smell, her laugh … forgetting that it was no longer his bed that she woke up in every morning. The empty sheets and gap she left behind silently mocking him as he lay back down, crossing his arms to prevent them from reaching for her and finding nothing.  
  
He closed his eyes in the darkness, trying to conjure up the dream he’d been having. When she was still his, smiling and laughing, her warmth and kindness, the way his heart would stop when looking at her. He was gone from the first time he saw her, unwilling to admit it then, but looking back now it was so obvious. He'd known he was attracted to her, fuck who wouldn't be, but he'd had no idea how deeply he'd fall in love with her. How fast. He let the memories wash over him, crowding in, pulling him under. Back to her.  
  


* * * *

She'd been standing outside the luxury cabin as he and Sam roared up the drive. An axe in her hand and the vampire that she'd just beheaded at her feet, looking furious, hot as hell and badass in the dusky twilight. 

'Seems like she might have done the job for us. Doesn't look like a hunter.' Mused Sam as the car screeched to a halt.  
  
'Looks like my kinda woman.' Chuckled Dean, shutting off the engine, the two of them moving fast, wanting to be sure she was okay and the threat was cleared.

She'd told him later she had been standing there for some time, just breathing and trying to understand. Staring into her best friend Suze's open eyes, looking down at her broken body with a lack of comprehension. When she'd heard the rumble of a car and seen the headlights speeding towards her, her brain had gone into overwhelm, trying to remember every horror film she'd ever seen, asking herself - do vampires drive? If they did - do they drive classic Chevy's? Are they here looking for their friend? Her mind still refusing to believe Suze was dead and vampires were real. 

'Hey, are you okay?' Shouted Sam running towards her.

'Stay back.' She threatened, swinging the axe. 

'Hey, hey take it easy.' He had said gently, coming up alongside Sam. Noticing she was even more attractive up close. 'I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam.' 

'Great, a vampire family? Fuck you. I killed your other brother - I'll kill you too.' She yelled, holding the axe tighter. He could tell she had no fucking idea how she was going to do it, but she wasn't about to give in easily, he could see it in her eyes. That determination that if you were going to die, you'd go out swinging.  
Fuck she's awesome he mused, working hard to keep his face neutral.

'No we're not vamps - we're the good guys. See.' He reassured her, carefully showing his very normal looking teeth and getting Sam to do the same. 

'We're here to help - though you seem to be doing okay on your own.' He smiled, trying to give her some comfort. 'Did he bite you? Hurt you?' He asked, hoping like hell that she was okay, already invested and moving closer as Sam bent down over her friend, closing her eyes and shaking his head as he did so.

'What? No. Uh - I don't think so. I - I...' He could see her body start to tremble as her eyes flicked between him and her friend, the axe dropping and her arms lowering as the adrenaline surge began to wear off.

'You wanna put the axe down and I'll take a look for you?' He suggested softly. 

'I'm...' She gulped, clinging to the axe tighter and looking at Sam. 'Is she really? Is- is she g-gone?' She stammered. Dean watching her heart breaking into a million pieces as Sam nodded sadly.

'I'm sorry.' said Sam.

'No.' She croaked. Her mind finally catching up with what her eyes had been looking at. All the breath leaving her body in a whoosh as her upper torso locked and she started hyperventilating, the axe dropping from her fingers as she lost her footing and struggled to stay upright.

'Alright, I got ya.' Soothed Dean, catching her as her legs collapsed, lifting her easily. Carrying her inside the cabin and laying her on the sofa. She smelt so good, he couldn't help inhaling deeply as his nose brushed through her hair and he crouched beside her. 

'I'm just going to check you over okay?' His hands gentle as he felt her throat, asking her first before raising her tee shirt slightly, turning her in his arms as he checked her back. Careful to ensure his voice was low and comforting as he asked her name and talked her through it. 

Fuck she was beautiful. Not just because she had a pretty face. There was something about her, a softness that was warm and alluring, despite the fact that she was also badass. He gave a sigh of relief that she seemed clear.

'So the good news is that you've not been bitten, but you are going into shock.' He said, stroking her hair, the other arm still underneath her body, trying to provide much-needed warmth and reassurance. She was icy cold. 

'Sam is putting the vamp's body in the trunk - we'll take care of it, but I'm afraid you're going to have to call the police and tell them that your friend was attacked by a wild animal. With the marks and the uh, damage. A wolf is the most believable.' 

'Wait. It really was a vampire? I'm not crazy - they're real?' She shuddered, and he instinctively tightened his arm around her waist.

'Them and a lot more besides.' He said, his voice dark. 'We'll stay as long as we can, but we can't be here when the police arrive.'

'Wh-why not?' Her teeth beginning to chatter, making his heart ache a little.

'Because it's our job to hunt monsters and explaining it all to the police can get tricky. It's best we stay under the radar. And we need to make sure there are no others in the area, so that you're safe okay?' He smiled at her as sweetly as he could. 

'There m-might be more?' She stuttered.

'Not if I have anything to say about it.' He growled.

'You sure you can get them? I don't... I..' She looked terrified at the thought of being alone even for a second, especially if there were more of those fuckers out there and he wished more than anything he could stay. Sit in front of the fire and just hold her until she stopped being so afraid.

'Hey, we'll get them, Sweetheart.' He said, helping her sit up, moving between her knees and placing his hands over hers reassuringly. 

'It's what we do. We're the best. And when we do, I'll come back and buy you breakfast for being such a badass and taking down that vamp single-handedly.' He squeezed her hand and kissed it, looking up at her and flashing her a muted version of his best cheeky sexy grin, hoping to distract her and maybe hit on her, just a little. Bad timing and all that, but he was who he was and with a woman this beautiful it'd be rude not to at least try. He looked at her soft lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss them. 

  
'You're going to be safe - I promise.' He whispered as Sam walked in the door. 

'We better head out, have you called the police?' Sam asked gently, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

'Just about to.' Replied Dean, still holding her hand and crouching on the floor in front of her, as she made the call. 

'Okay, now you stay inside with the doors locked until the police arrive.' Warned Dean, rubbing her arm, her skin was so damn soft. He wanted to spend hours touching it, touching her.

'But ...Suze. She's all alone out there. She's my best friend.. my, my sister - I can't leave her alone in the dark.' She croaked, her voice tight with unshed tears.

'I know Beautiful. But there's nothing we can do for her now. She'd want you to stay safe in here.' He smiled sadly, standing and pulling her up into a hug, taking her phone and putting his number into it and then hitting 'call' so he'd have her number also. 

'We'll be in touch as soon as the nest is cleared and we know for sure they're gone and you're safe. In the meantime, you lay low and maybe stay with a friend okay?' 

She nodded numbly as he kissed the top of her head, hearing the door lock behind him as he and Sam headed down the drive. He was trying not to overthink it, but he was more desperate than ever to clear this nest, make sure she was safe, and more than anything - to see her again.

'You kissed the top of her head.' Accused Sam as they drove away.

'Yeah, so? I wanted to make her feel better. She was in shock.' He replied, immediately defensive.

'Sure Dean.' Sam smirked.

  
* * 

  
The next time he saw her he had trouble catching his breath and keeping his eyes off her. They'd cleared the nest and stopped by to let her know she was safe and buy her breakfast. Her hair caught the early morning sunlight and as she walked towards him he could have sworn he heard that song - Every little thing she does is magic by The Police playing. 

He was entranced throughout breakfast, watching as she went up to the counter to grab a notepad and write out their order for them because she knew Sal the owner, and the place was crazy busy.

'Dean!' yelled Sam.

'Huh? What? What?' He mumbled, covering his distracted daydreaming with a frown. Glaring at Sam as if he'd been listening to him the whole time instead of watching her talking to Sal.

'Leave her alone man. She's just lost someone who was like a sister to her. She doesn't need you slobbering all over her like a dog in heat.' Dean was about to reply as she arrived at the table, oblivious to the conversation.

'So fellas, what can I get ya?' She grinned.

'You work here?' He asked, surprised. 'I thought Sam said you were some kind of IT geek.'

'No. We've just been coming here so long that Sal lets us place our own orders. And what else do you know about me?' She asked, intrigued that they'd obviously been doing some digging. 

'Oh sweetheart, that would be telling.' He smirked giving her his best flirty sexy smile. He couldn't help it, she was too hot not to. Not to mention the electric connection that seemed to spark between them whenever their eyes met. 

****

'I said she was an IT Start-up entrepreneur Dean.' Sam grumbled, smiling up at her apologetically. 'We uh - did a little checking. Impressive - Forbes huh? Four startups in five years and they're all doing pretty well.' He complimented.

'Meh, good ideas at the right time.' She shrugged. 

'Still sounds IT geeky to me.' said Dean, smirking and giving her his order, Sam adding his and the two of them watching as she headed back up to the counter to hand the notepad back to Sal.

'Seriously Dean. Give her a break.' Murmured Sam.

'Sam, she is hot, badass, and smart. If she bakes pies I might just have to marry her.' Sighed Dean.

* *

What he hadn't known until later was that she had already packed her bags and decided to become a hunter. He couldn't believe she'd managed to tail them all the way back to Kansas without him noticing until she was basically at the bunker. Demanding they train her because they were the best of the best, and that's who she wanted to learn from.  
He'd tried to be mad about it, but he figured she could stay a couple of days, maybe he'd get her naked a few times, and then she'd head back to her civilian IT geeky life. He hadn't counted on how determined she was, or the sexy fucking teasing games he'd end up playing with her. Or that every godamn minute he spent with her would make him fall deeper and harder than he ever imagined possible.

She was like a drug, the more he had the more he craved. He'd never been so attracted to someone... didn't know it was possible to be this attracted to someone.

Even once they had been together for a while, he couldn't help but look up every time she walked past him, his eyes following her like magnets, drawn to her curves, her swaying hips, and her soft smile whenever she would catch him watching her.   
  
  


Then there was the way he watched her when she wasn't looking, trying to keep it subtle so she wouldn't know, be self-aware, aware of him. Those were his favorite times, just sitting entranced as she moved, his green eyes never leaving her, hypnotized and drawn in. One time she'd come back to the motel room drunk after meeting up with an old friend from college who lived in the town where they were working a case. He'd just watched in quiet awe as she danced and sang, lost in her buzz and the song, breathtakingly beautiful. Even after months of being with her, he sometimes still found it hard to believe she was his. Eventually, she had turned around and noticed him watching, stopping and embarrassed as a cute blush spread across her cheeks, then she had started dancing for him a whole other way.

He sighed in the darkness, willing his thoughts away from the torture of remembering the sex. Imagining her smile instead. The sweet things she used to do. He'd never met anyone as kind and giving as her. She would do anything for anyone and had no freakin clue how awesome she was. She seemed to think it was normal to put everyone ahead of herself and even accused him of doing the same. But he had never texted every single one of the people they'd saved months later to 'make sure they were still doing ok', or volunteered with the local shelter in between hunts, or just called him and Sam on their shit when they lied and said they were fine when they weren't. Except she didn't so much call them on it, as just be super sweet. Like when Sam said he was fine but he was tense as fuck, so she got him a massage and then went to his favorite geek talk with him afterward.   
Or when she would bake him pie and sit through his favorite horror films, pretending she thought they were good because she knew he loved them - waiting till at least the third one in a row to distract him with sex because she was bored as hell. Pretending it was simply that she was so turned on by him that she just had to give him a spectacular blowjob and ride him till he couldn't think straight... all of it so frigging awesome and elaborate that he couldn't bear to ruin it or risk it not happening again by telling her he knew what she was doing.   
  
Then there was her selfless and badass courage in confronting freaking Cain to find out how to help him control the Mark. Plus all the crazy sex games and date nights her beautifully filthy imagination would think up when she let it run riot... making him dress up as a State Trooper and pretend to pull her over was one of the more awesome ones. She couldn't get enough of him in the Priest getup, and the Cheerleader and Coach game had been played more than once because she looked far too good in that outfit. Then there was the way she seduced him with pie in her pussy, or wore those godamn cute summer dresses all the time that looked innocent, but left him wondering if she was wearing anything underneath.. more often than not she wasn't... 

Nope. No sex memories he scolded himself, picking up his phone once again to check for messages ... just in case. Sighing sadly when once again there were none. His mind turning back to his previous thoughts, focusing instead on her laugh. She loved to laugh and it had made him realize he'd never been around someone who loved to laugh as much as he did before. Though his Dad, Sam, and Bobby loved a good laugh occasionally, none of them were exactly the constantly chuckling type.

But he and Rookie could spend hours laughing together, sending silly messages, small things to keep the other one amused, even if they were in the same room or the car. Constant in-jokes, pics, occasional little pranks, and winding each other or Sam up, just because it was funny. Her tinkling giggle and incorrigible laughter was the best sound in the world. He would go to any lengths to make her laugh, but half the time he didn't need to, she not only loved his jokes, but she was always down with his monster mashup names. And even if she privately thought they were dumb, she always backed him and would use it - both of them loving how much it would annoy Sam.   
And she loved (and laughed at) Sam's bitchfaces almost much as his smile, maybe more. He could tell Sam tried to hate it, or at least pretend he did. But he couldn't help but be won over, smiling to himself when he thought they weren't looking. It made Dean love her all the more to see how much she made his little brother happy too. He had never laughed as much his whole life as he did in the time spent with her. She made him laugh with his whole body and godamn he loved her for it. 

  
  


And from all of this, she very rarely asked for anything. Other than being with him and being a hunter, she didn't seem to want much more.. always so thankful and blown away when he would do thoughtful things for her, like she wasn't worthy or something. He knew her Mom and Stepfather had done a number on her, but it hurt his heart so many times to see the wonder on her face every time he or Sam did the littlest thing for her.   
She'd even been willing to forgo Christmas - one of her favorite times of year without complaint. She'd just assumed he and Sam weren't into it and quietly accepted, crying alone in the shower over a hunt gone wrong and getting into bed, ready to get up on Christmas Day and act like it was any other day. 

The joy and happiness on her face the next morning, when he had surprised her with food, friends, presents and a tree would stay with him always. The love and delight that lit up her face, the adoration, and gratitude when she looked at him nearly made his fucking heart explode with happiness. He could spend forever trying to make her look that happy again and never get tired of it.

* * 

He felt his body trying to give in to sleep and he fought it, wanting to stay with her and the memories a little longer. He thought back to how jealous and insecure he'd been when he met her ex-boyfriend James. Once he'd seen the world she used to move in, his insecurities and the Mark ganged up on him quickly, making him think somehow she preferred James and his world to him and hunting. He hadn't really wanted to go to the stupid garden party in the first place, but he had trouble saying no to her because she hardly ever asked him for anything - and he really had trouble saying no when she'd flash him that adorable fucking pout.

'Garden party? You mean a rich people party?' Sighed Dean. 'Fuck, I hate rich people. They're assholes.'

'I'm sorry guys. I made the mistake of mentioning I was in Chicago while we're here on this case.' She replied. 'One of my former teams is celebrating a big win and want me to attend as well as a thank you. I tried to get out of it but it got awkward and so I just said yes.' She shrugged looking sheepish. Hiding something. 

'Okay, but why do we have to come?' He'd asked, pointing to himself and Sam, knowing she was perfectly capable of attending on her own.

'Because it is at my ex-boyfriend's house, well one of his houses and I don't really want to go on my own. These things suck, I need back up. Please?' She pouted, looking up at him from under her lashes. 'Pretty please??' She was pulling out the big guns now, how could he say no to her pout... those lips, that mouth. It did things to him. She did things to him. 

'Fine.' He gave in, rolling his eyes and kissing her. 'So this ex of yours - how much of a douche is he?'

'Hey.' She warned. 'You're not going to get jealous because there's no need right? He's an ex for a reason. And You definitely have nothing to worry about Dean Winchester.' She kissed him back, rubbing herself against him like a cat. 'I'm all yours and you know it.' 

'Rookie, Mark or not - I'm not a child. I can handle meeting your ex-boyfriend without a meltdown.' He replied, his green eyes flashing tiny sparks as Sam snorted in disbelief from across the room. 'Shut up Sam.' 

'Okay.' Sam grinned, raising his hands. 'My bad Dean, I'm sure you'll be totally rational. A hundred percent.' He smirked. 

She had sighed and told him later she was hoping that James didn't act like too much of a douche, the memory of the bar Dean had trashed a few weeks earlier while jealous and under the influence of the Mark, still fresh in her mind. 

Dean was determined to prove her wrong. No matter how much of a dick this James was, he'd be cool under fire and suave. He was going to make her proud.

*

'So have you been back to Lycabettus?' asked James in his stupid fancy English accent. Rookie gave him a look Dean knew well, a look he had occasionally been on the receiving end of. She thought James was deliberately being an ass and she was calling him on it. He chuckled inwardly.

'Not lately.' She said dismissively.

'Oh, so you've not been Dean?' James asked, raising an eyebrow. Oh yeah, he was being douche. 

'Lyca what now?' He asked politely, trying to be on his best behavior, watching as she imperceptibly shook her head. 'No James, can't say I have.' 

'You have to go. It’s incredible - the views of the Caldera, the food. Santorini is perfect this time of year. I flew her there for our first date, and then every year for our anniversary after that.' Grinning so smugly Dean wanted to punch him in his stupid posh face. 

'Oh, well next time we're in the Greek Islands we'll be sure and check it out.' replied Dean, giving him a brittle smile and grabbing another drink from a passing waiter. His temper rocketing faster than he expected into full-blown anger before the assbutt had even started talked again.

'Definitely. Let me know if you want to borrow the jet. Friends discount of course. Its a lot more fun than commercial if you know what I mean?' Smirked James, raising his eyebrows.

'Sure. Sounds like a great time. I'll have my butler call yours.' He growled. 'Uh, excuse me will you?' He turned, furious and stalking across the lawn before he said something to embarrass her or actually did punch James in the face. Worse still, he realized James wasn't the godamn problem as a staff member redirected him, telling him the way he was headed was not open for guests.

'Stupid fucking 'garden party' bullshit.' He stormed, heading away from the house. 

She had found him shortly after, his rage building as he paced in one of the large storage sheds near the edge of the garden, undoing the shirt buttons around his neck, feeling awkward and out of place. The realisation that this was where she belonged, what she deserved, and that it was a million miles away from the blood, death and cheap hotels he had to offer filling him with fear and frustration. Making him blind to the effects of the Mark, that it was doing more of a number on him than he was willing to admit, forgetting everything except the very obvious fact that she had an amazing life open to her and he was dragging her down.

‘Leave me alone. Go back James, Rookie. That’s where you should be.’ He snapped as she appeared in the doorway.

'What the hell Dean?' She asked, confused. ‘I know James was being an ass, but I thought you weren’t going to let the rich people crap get to you?’

She took a few tentative steps toward him, his level of anger taking her by surprise.

‘What are you doing Rookie?’ He demanded, exasperated. 'Him. This. Us. He took you to fucking Santorini on your first date? _Santorini_??!! Jesus. I took you to a steakhouse and a godamn bar in Kansas for fucks sake.' He swore, pulling off his tie and looking at her with distain. 

'I thought you weren't going to be jealous?' She asked, raising an eyebrow. 'That you were too grown up for that?'. Attempting to defuse him with a cheeky grin. 

'I mean it. What the fuck are we doing here Rookie? Correction - I can see you belong here. What the fuck are you doing with me? And monsters and all the demon, angel crap ...when you could be with this guy and living the fucking high life?' He ranted, continuing to pace back and forth.

'Hey, hey - do you remember what I said at the end of that date? Our first date?' She soothed, realizing just how upset he was, standing in front of him and placing her hand on his arm. Using her voice and touch to calm him.

He looked away saying nothing. She grabbed his chin, bringing his face to hers, kissing his nose.

'I said - it was not just the best first date, but the best date I had ever been on. I wasn't lying Dean. Not even a fucking little bit.' The adoration and love shining out of her face getting to him, deflating his anger.

'Geez woman, you prefer that to Santorini?' He huffed, trying to stay angry, keep sulking because James had gotten under his skin, because he'd made such a big scene just now. But he could feel it melting, unable to deny the truth in her eyes. 'You got low standards, sweetheart.'

She laughed.

'No - I prefer you. I love you. And anywhere with you is better than Santorini... Course if you ever get on another plane without me being in a locked ward, then I could put the two of you together and be in heaven... but really - I'm all good with just you.' She smirked.

'Heaven is way over-rated.' he grinned. 'Santorini is probably better. Maybe I'll let you knock me out and drag me on a plane one day.' he moved closer, his arm tightening around her waist.

'Ah, so overwhelming with the romantic gestures.' She laughed, pretending to swoon. 

'Sorry for being an asshole, but come on, really Rookie - you don't miss all this? This was your happy place once.'

'Dean this was never my happy place. It always felt like a sham, like wading through a lot of bullshit all these people put in place of actual purpose and feelings. You, Sam, the bunker, hunting… that's my home, my purpose, and my happy place. Especially you - you are definitely my happy place.' She murmured, lightly biting his ear and driving him crazy.

'But this guy is rich. He could give you anything.' He murmured, not understanding.

She started laughing. So hard she couldn't stop, as he stood looking at her in confusion.

'Dean, we've never discussed it because I kinda thought you knew, plus it's not that important to me and we've never needed a lot of money...' They had taken the amounts she offered, but there never seemed a need for more and he had never really thought about it.   
  
'I'm um - I'm not just comfortable, like I don't just have savings or the inheritance from Suze and her parents - I'm rich Dean. Like four successful startups - still have shares worth a couple of million - rich.'   
  
He stared at her, speechless as she shrugged. He’d remembered Sam mentioning Forbes when they first met her, but he didn’t think he’d meant she was rich. Like fuck… Rich with a capital R.

'I donate a lot.' She added. 'More than sixty percent of my income from it actually, and if we ever need the rest of it - it's there. But I don't give a fuck about this stuff or this kind of lifestyle … so it keeps accumulating and I don't think about it.'

'Millions? I'm dating a millionairess? Son of a bitch.' he shook his head, pulling her toward him. 'You keep outdoing yourself in the impressive stakes - you know that Rookie?'

'Meh. It was just good timing with the right people. I won't say it was hard work cause there are plenty of people out there that work a lot fucking harder for less reward. Seriously, not like I saved the world – twice or anything…' She grinned, surrendering to his embrace. 

'But I was thinking if we can work out how - maybe we can put some of it to use building another version of the bunker that sits above ground somewhere warm - with a pool... Like a holiday home in the winter months maybe?'

'Yeah. I like the sound of that.' He rumbled, pushing her back against the concrete wall, his lips on her neck. 'Rich huh? Baby, I know it's no big deal to you, but as someone who's hustled and been poor his whole life… it's impressive.' Nuzzling, sucking, and nibbling as she gasped.

'Yeah? How can I buy your affection then Dean?' She asked, arching her back and trailing her hand to the front of his trousers, lowering the zip, slipping inside, rubbing his cock and smiling as it immediately hardened at her touch. He loved the way she touched him, like she knew his cock was hers and hers alone. 

'What will it take Sir? New car? No, you love your car.' She husked, opening her legs as he pushed up her dress and pulled her panties aside, his fingers in her folds almost immediately.

'Uh - ahh. New clothes? Nope. You have a co-dependent relationship with plaid shirts and jeans.... ' Her voice getting breathier as his fingers moved faster. She was so wet, always so fucking wet for him. He couldn't get enough of her, her smell, her taste, her throat, her breasts, her pussy, all of Her. 

'What about expensive international vacations? ... No, you hate flying. Food? You hate posh restaurants. Women? Uh - no chance Sweetheart. So what? What can I bribe you with to make your life better and love me more? Huh? Tell me Dean Winchester and it's yours.' She grinned at him, his green eyes glinting cheekily as he considered all that she'd said. His arms coming up underneath her, holding her thighs as he lined himself up, their hips meeting as he began to thrust deep and hard and she groaned in satisfaction.

'Ok, I get it. We're pretty damn fine as we are. But I'm still thinking Rookie.' His kisses soft and warm on her lips as he slid in and out of her.

'You do that.' She whispered, her voice thick with need. 'Whatever you want baby, it's yours.' She moaned.

'Fuck you're so hot, Rookie.' He panted, pushing her in the wall, pounding her harder and harder with his cock. Feeling her soft wetness enveloping him, the velvet smoothness clenching him tightly. No woman had ever felt as good as her, made him as hard as she did, made him cum like she did. She was a new miracle every time. If she even had half a clue how much he truly fucking loved and worshiped her. If ever he could actually find the words to articulate it to her - she'd never believe it anyway, and so he did what he did best... used his body, put every ounce of himself into pleasing her, pleasuring her, giving her at least two orgasms to his one every time they had sex. His hand working her clit faster as he felt her let go with the first one, smiling to himself as she screamed his name and he thrust even deeper, riding her through it, tilting her hips till he hit her g-spot with every thrust, dragging along it as he pushed in and out driving her crazy, making her body shake and shudder deliciously.   
He'd thought he'd known about sex before he met her, and maybe he had. The mechanics anyway. But she taught him so much more. The intimacy, the connection. Reading one another's bodies and trusting each other with kinks and ideas that he'd never even considered or would dream of saying out loud to anyone else. The freedom to explore and be free to see what their bodies could do to each other, with each other, with someone else while they watched - their bond was so strong that it was all good, all okay so long as they were okay. The thought of the trust and intimacy they shared turning him on even more, bringing him to the edge as she exploded into another orgasm, her body tensing in his arms, fingernails digging into his neck as she clung to him, the clenching of her pussy making him shatter, fucking them both through it as he let go, filling her up, making her his yet again, kissing her neck and dropping his head on her shoulder as the final spasms rocked them into each other. Both of them still for a moment.

'So. My girl is a rich chick.' He panted finally. 'Wow.'

'I meant it.' She breathed, kissing his neck softly. 'Whatever you want Dean. If you need money, it's yours. It's ours. Sam's too. I would have said it sooner, but I thought until recently that you knew. We were kind of a big deal for a hot minute because the other Directors and I were all so young and successful.' She shrugged as he pulled out of her. 

'Then again I guess it wouldn't have made 'Monster's weekly' or the Supernatural books so it's not surprising you didn't hear about it.' She teased as he set her back down. 

‘Seriously though Dean.’ She paused, looking into his eyes, her hand on his cheek, pinning him down with her blissed out stare.

‘You put yourself on the line every day. You put yourself out there to save people, look after others – you’ve devoted your life to it. How the fuck could you think that some guy is better than you because he bought a yacht or a house with a nice view? How would you think that _I_ would fucking think that was more important? Do you like know me at all??’ She asked, vaguely annoyed and amused at the same time.

He looked down, having the decency to look at least a little ashamed.

‘Sorry babe – but who doesn’t love a yacht?’ He grinned.

‘You wanna yacht baby? I can fucking buy you a yacht. Especially if it makes you feel as worthy as these pretenders.’ She smiled, kissing him hard.

'You kill me, Rookie.' He whispered. 'I feel like you're my reward and redemption for all of it. All the shit, this Mark, saving the world. Everything. You make it okay. And you're right - there's no fucking amount of money that can top that…' He pulled back, looking her up and down, his hands tight around her waist. 

'But it's still hot as fuck that you're a rich chick.'

They headed back to the party, smiling and flushed with post-orgasm bliss.

'Hey, hey Sammy.' He said, grabbing Sam who was walking past with drinks, one of them clearly for an attractive woman across the garden he'd been talking to. 

'Guess what - Rookie is rich.' said Dean, looking at him for a reaction.

'Okay.' said Sam.

'No like millionairess - rich.' he said, enunciating it.

'Well I figured, I know the startups she was involved in - they're big news, Dean. Forbes news. I never had reason to ask, but I figured she must have made a few million.'

'Dude. First of all - why the fuck didn't you say something? And second of all - really? Like we could have been rich all this time?' Exclaimed Dean, making her laugh.

'What would you have spent the money on Dean?' asked Sam.

'Why do people keep asking me that?' replied Dean exasperated. 'Hey, I know. Another rocket launcher. Huh? Huh?' He grinned, raising his eyebrows at them both.

'You haven't even used the one we have yet.' sighed Sam, looking across at the woman waiting for him. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back.'

'Well, I'm going to... now we can get another one.' Yelled Dean after him.

'I love you. Don't ever change Dean Winchester.' She giggled, kissing his temple. 

'I dunno. I mean now that I've got a Sugar Mama - I wanna see what it's like to be a kept man. Might be all sorts of changes.' He chuckled, rubbing his hands delightedly. 

'Dean you're worth all the millions and more to me. You must know that - right?' She asked, her face shining with love and adoration.

No matter how many times he fucked up, she loved him. Forgave him. Helped him through. Until she couldn't anymore. He never thought he deserved her, never knew what it was that made him good enough in her eyes, but he had been grateful as hell.

* * * *

Dean woke once again, not sure when he fell asleep. The dreams and memories mixing and blurring into each other, both balm and heartache. 

'Get the fuck over it, man. She's not yours anymore. You don't fucking deserve her and you never fucking did.' He growled, punching his pillow and reaching for the bottle of whiskey next to the bed. Swallowing it down, and ignoring the tear tracking down his face. The images and stories of 'what ifs' overwhelming him, but it wasn't those things that made him cry. 

That wasn't what made him drink, kept him up at night, kept him awake. He couldn't voice that, not out loud to Sam, or even inside his own mind at 3am. He skirted around its edges, fighting with it, acknowledging it, but never letting it in properly form. The concept alone leaving him sick with worry. The sobs falling freely.

He knew he would love her till his dying day. He also knew she was gone and never coming back. 

**Every little thing she does is magic**   
**Everything she do just turns me on**   
**Even though my life before was tragic**   
**Now I know my love for her goes on…**

**Author's Note:**

> Every Little thing She Does is Magic - The Police  
> [ Spotify Playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2PRXAROpuuCvSSzqiy0hsg) // [ Music Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WEjz2YoH80)  
> * * *  
> To read from the beginning: [ Hunter in Training - The Rookie ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053942/chapters/47491453): Sam and Dean reluctantly agree to train you as a hunter, Dean calls you 'Rookie' and the two of you have an instant connection leading to all sorts of angst and smut.
> 
> * * *  
> Okay... so there's one more one shot after this which should be up within the next week or two... then the final installment.  
> It's been harder to finish this than I realized - only because I keep thinking of things I want to put in before the final one... Anyway, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> GIF 1: https://plus-size-reader.tumblr.com/post/189158549429/your-moving-look  
> GIF 2: https://saucynewf.tumblr.com/post/177719383252


End file.
